


A Kitten For A Kitten - Larry

by Escape_Reality



Series: Cute Little Hybrids [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute Harry, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Larry, Fluff, Harry isn't fond of the kitten, Hybrid Harry, Louis brings a kitten home, M/M, Pet Names, based off of a fanart i really liked, because Louis is HIS, cute kitten, idk what else to tag, mostly kitten, oh Harry talks in third person, they're pretty domestic bc they live together, very cute, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis brings home a little kitten in need of a place to stay</p><p> </p><p>Harry isn't really fond of said kitten because HE is Louis' ONLY kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitten For A Kitten - Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :)

A Kitten for a Kitten - Larry

_Based off these fanart_

 

“Kitten? I'm home!” Louis called as he stepped through the front door of their 3 bedroom flat, already doing his daily routine of calling out for Harry before taking off his black vans and hanging up his jean jacket on the coat rack by the door.  
  
“Harry's Louis!” an excited shout was heard from somewhere down the corridor to Louis’ left, coming from most likely their bedroom which was always where Harry was to be found when Louis was away at work. 

 

Suddenly Harry appeared seemingly out of no where, before he was launching himself at Louis, something the kitten boy always did since it was sort of their ‘tradition’ so to speak for when Louis came home. 

 

Harry would come bounding towards Louis the second he hears his lovers voice, then jump into Louis’ arms, Louis catching him with ease before the two lover are kissing passionately and Louis spinning his boy around like from one of those cliche romance films. Then Louis would put Harry down and they’d ask how the others day had been like. 

 

This time though, there was something different. 

 

“Wait! Kitten no!” Louis called immediately, backing away and stopping Harry from jumping on him. Harry stopped in an instant, looking at Louis questioningly and a bit rejected. 

 

“Louis no want hug from Harry?” Harry questioned rather sadly that it broke a bit of Louis’ heart. 

 

“Oh no kitten, of course I want a hug from you! But I'm kind of carrying precious cargo right now.” Louis smiled, motioning to something bundled up in a blanket in his arms, to which Harry hadn't noticed until now. 

 

“Present for Harry?” Harry then asked excitedly, eyes lighting up, much like a kid on Christmas day after seeing all of the presents they get to open. 

 

Louis huffed a laugh, “Erm, you can say that.” He looked down at the whatever he held in his arms.

 

Harry stared at the mysterious thing hidden in the blanket as well, wondering what it was. His first thought was for it to be a baby, with the way it was wrapped up so delicately and how Louis cradled it with such care and the fond look in his eyes when he looked at whatever it was. 

 

“Baby for Harry?” Harry blurted out, looking up at Louis with wide eyes. 

 

“Well, it's not a _human_ baby but it is a type of baby.” Louis laughed, caressing the ‘baby’ inside the blanket. “You want to see?”

 

“Yes!” Harry squealed immediately, standing on his tip toes and leaning forward to try and get a peak. 

 

It wasn't until a familiar scent hit Harry accompanied by a very soft yet audible _meow_ \- thanks to Harry's hypersensitive cat ears - that Harry immediately knew what Louis had in his arms. And he was NOT happy about it.

 

“Kitten, meet this little baby kitten!” Louis introduced enthusiastically, smiling down at the adorable feline that had fur as white as snow with bright green eyes which were currently staring up at Harry in wonder and an adorable little baby pink nose. “I found this little one outside, it seemed she needed a good home. T’ poor thing, shivering in the cold weather huddled by a bunch of garbage bags.” 

 

Harry got down to the height of the kitten, staring directly into it's eyes, inspecting the new addition to the household that he was already not fond of. Only because _he was Louis’ only kitten,_ **no one** else. 

 

“She’s got beautiful green eyes like you do love.” Louis pointed out fondly, craning his neck so he could look at the front of the kittens face to see her eyes. 

 

Harry's brows furrowed and a grimace took over his expression at Louis’ words. HIS Louis called the cat beautiful, he only _ever_ called Harry beautiful. 

 

He glared down at the kitten still staring up at him, and he raised up a bit so that he was towering over the feline, wanting to intimidate her. 

 

_Mrrrow_

 

The kitten let out a soft, cute meow, Louis cooing at the action and thats what set Harry off. 

 

Harry hissed at the kitten, completely angry now and he brought up a hand in the shape of a claw to swipe at the feline, hissing in anger. 

 

“ _My Louis!_ ” Harry growled, just as the kitten was scrambling back in fear in Louis’ arms and Louis was crying out a surprised ‘Harry!’ 

 

Harry stopped his clawing when Louis bundled up the kitten again so that Harry wouldn't hurt her. The hybrid glared up at Louis, his ears having flattened onto his head because he was angry, before he was crossing his arms and stomping towards the couch to harshly plop himself onto it, his tail hitting the cushion with a thud with how hard he set it down. 

 

Louis sighed, watching as his hybrid grumpily sat on the couch. He honestly thought Harry would be glad about the new addition, he thought he’d be happy that he’d have someone else to accompany him that was - in a  way - like him. Guess Louis thought wrong. 

 

“Kitten,” Louis called exasperatedly, slowly walking towards Harry who didn't even move an inch as Louis sat down on the seat beside him. The hybrid just continued to stare straight ahead, an angry expression on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Even though Louis wouldn't admit it, Harry was absolutely adorable when he was angry. He looked like a disgruntled- well… kitten. 

 

“Baby, tell me whats wrong? Why did you get upset? I honestly thought you’d like her.” Louis coaxed softly, reaching out a hand to caress Harry's hair, causing the hybrids ears to twitch at the action. 

 

But Harry didn't respond, he only let out a huff before turning in his seat so that his back was now faced towards Louis. 

 

The blue eyed boy let out a sigh, wondering what had gotten into his lover, why he was acting this way. 

 

“Princess, please talk to me. Why don't you like her?” Louis questioned softly, trying to get Harry to talk to him. “Look she's so cute and adorable, how can you not like her?” 

 

“No.” Harry grumbled, “Make go away. Harry hates it.” 

 

“Whats with you H? She's just a poor kitten…” Louis sighed, as he looked down at the rather frightened kitten in his arms. The poor little thing. She was already staring up at Louis, and when the two met eyes, the kitten nuzzled it's head onto Louis’ sweater, purring softly. 

 

Louis’ heart melted at the adorable gesture, and he brought the kitten up and closer to his chest, cooing at her. “Aww… You poor kitten…” Louis sighed sadly, “You okay? I'm sorry he's being a meanie, he isn't always like that I promise. He's probably a little grumpy today.”

 

At the sound of Louis talking to the kitten a confused frown settled on Harry's lips, ears twitching in curiosity, as he turned his head slightly, wanting to see what Louis was doing. 

 

Louis could sense Harry was paying attention, and watching them, so he spoke up without even taking his eyes away from the kitten he was now cradling in his hands. “You know…” He started conversationally, “She reminds me of you, of when we first met.”  A small smile appeared on Louis’ lips, as if he were reminiscing the memory in his head. “You were so tiny and delicate too, kinda helpless, like she is now.” 

 

At that, Harry turned around a bit more, anger slowly fading as it was now replaced with guilt and pity at what Louis had said. 

 

“I remember having this strong desire to help you, to make sure you never went back to the shitty situation you were in at the time I found you. I just wanted to cuddle you up and hug you until every broken piece of yours was whole again.” Louis told him softly, “Thats exactly how I felt when I found her.”

 

By now, Harry wasn't angry anymore, he was actually on all fours, crawling towards Louis slowly as he eyed the kitten in pity and a small hint of fond. 

 

Louis looked up from the pet in his arms, locking eyes with Harry. “You understand it, don't you H? She needs us, she needs a place to stay. At least until I can find someone to adopt her if you're _that_ eager to get rid of her.”

 

Harry folded his legs underneath himself and sat on them, hands on the couch as he propped his upper body up, kitten right in front of his face since Louis was holding her up. 

 

The little kitten blinked slowly at Harry, before one of her little paws was reaching out to paw at Harry's nose, then resting it on there. 

 

Harry surprisingly smiled softly, and so did Louis. “Besides… Look how cute she is.”

 

As if on cue, the kitten let out a soft _meow -_ Harry and Louis chuckling softly at the action - before she looked up at Harry cutely, green eyes filled with wonder and curiosity, most likely having sensed the feline portion of Harry with the way she seemed to like him despite what happened earlier. 

 

Finally, after a 2 minute silence of Harry pondering the idea and watching the kitten, he finally said his verdict. “Okay… kitten can stay…” 

 

A huge smile appeared on Louis’ face at that, eyes now wide and hopeful. Harry then looked up at him with a mischievous grin, “For a while…” He tacked on playfully. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes at that as he let out a chuckle, then he was lowering the little kitten he held in his hands to kiss his _own_ little kitten. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works too and the other hybrid one shots in this series :)
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you thought and a kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> ~Cami xx


End file.
